globewikiafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Edith Cavell Memorial
Kopie WP The Edith Cavell Memorial is an outdoor memorial to Edith Cavell by Sir George Frampton, in London, United Kingdom. The memorial is sited in St Martin's Place, beside the A400, just outside the northeast corner of Trafalgar Square, north of St Martin-in-the-Fields, east of the National Gallery and the National Portrait Gallery, and south of the London Coliseum. right|380px|eine, zwei Friedenstauben? Vita * 4 December 1865: Edith Cavell was born in an English village of Swardeston, in the country of Norfolk located on England's east coast; first-born child of Reverend Frederick and Louisa Cavell. * 1882-1884: Cavell attends three different all girl boarding schools in England, where she developed skills in the French language. * January 1887: Cavell's father finds her a position as a governess in Essex County, which is south of Norfolk. * 1889: Cavell takes a holiday trip to the German province of Bavaria where she visits the Free Hospital. She donates part of an inheritance to be able to purchase new medical equipment. * 1890-1895: During her fourth position as a governess, she travels to Brussels to work for the François family to help out with their four children. * Spring 1895: Frederick Cavell (her father) falls ill and Cavell returns back home to take care of him. * 3 September 1896: When Cavell was 30 years old she enters the London Hospital where she spends four years training as a nurse under Matron Eva Lückes. * Autumn 1897: During her second year as a probationer, Cavell had been assigned to work in Maidstone during a typhoid fever epidemic. * 1899: Throughout Cavell's third year of nurses' training she attends to patients in their homes, which is part of London's private nursing staff. * 1900: Along her last year of training Cavell is chosen as a staff nurse in the hospital's Mellish Ward which is a men's surgical and accident ward. * January 1901: Cavell is delegated her first nursing position as a night super-intendent in the St-Pancras Infirmary in London, which is dedicated to serving impoverished people of the local community. * September 1907: When Cavell was 41 she was chosen for the first matron of the L'École Belge d'Infirmières Diplomées which was a training school for nurses. Was located in the Berkendael Medical Institute in Brussels, Belgium, there were five students who attended. * 1910: Cavell begins a professional journal dedicated to nursing which contains good nursing practice and professional standards. * 1912: Cavell begins training nurses in three different hospitals, 24 communal schools and 13 kindergartens. 60 students had been under Cavell's training at the International Congree of Nureses in Cologne. Dr. Depage makes an announcement that the first school of nursing in Belgium was a success. * 1914: Cavell started giving lectures to nurses and physicians. * 28 July 1914: World War One breaks out. * 1 August 1914: Cavell receives a telegram from a senior nurse at her clinic warning her that war in Belgium is forthcoming, Cavell then makes a return to Brussels. * 13 August 1914: Cavell addresses the wounded and the horrors of the war * 20 August 1914: Brussels becomes an occupied territory of Germany. The clinic is operating under the International Committee of the Red Cross. * 5 August 1915: Cavell had been arrested by German authorities for encouraging the escape of Allied soldiers from Belgium to neutral Holland. * 12 October 1915: Cavell aged 49 was executed by two firing squads at a rifle range in Brussels ---- * 1916: Mount Edith Cavell and Angel Glacier located in Jasper National Park, Alberta, Canada are named after Cavell * 17 March 1919: Cavell's body was dug up and returned back to Norfolk, England. * 19 May 1919: Memorial service is held in Westminster Abbey where Cavell is laid to rest located close to her birthplace in Norwich. * 1920: A 40-foot statue of Cavell was built close to the Trafalgar Square. * 1930: A postage stamp is issued by Canada to honour Mount Edith Cavell. * 2012: Charity NurseAid is renamed Cavell Nurses' Trust to support and honour registered nurses, midwives, and health care assistants of the United Kingdom. * 2015: Cavell is featured on the U.K commemorative coin * On 12 October a flower festival is still held in Swardeston and Mary's Chruch holds her portrait. Background under scaffolding further south]] Cavell was a British nurse from Norfolk. She was matron at Berkendael Medical Institute in Brussels when the First World War broke out in 1914. In addition to nursing soldiers from both sides without distinction, she assisted some 200 Allied soldiers escape from German-occupied Belgium. She was arrested in August 1915, court-martialled, found guilty of treason, and shot by a German firing squad on 12 October 1915. Her story was used in British propaganda as an example of German barbarism and moral depravity. Her remains were initially buried in Belgium, but returned to Britain after the war in May 1919 for a state funeral at Westminster Abbey before she was finally buried at Norwich Cathedral.London: Memorial to Edith Cavell 20th Century SocietyWW2 Escape Limes Memorial Society Although Cavell's sister, Lilian Wainwright suggested no monuments should be erected, funds for a public memorial were raised by a committee chaired by Viscount Burnham, owner of the Daily Telegraph, together with the Lord Mayor of London, the Bishop of London, and the chairman of London County Council. Sculptor Sir George Frampton accepted the commission in 1915, but declined any fee.Edith Cavell, Diana Souhami, pp. 186–187 Description Frampton adopted a distinctively Modernist style for the memorial, which comprises a high statue of Cavell in her nurse's uniform sculpted from white Carrara marble, standing on a grey Cornish granite pedestal. The statue stands in front of the south side of a larger grey granite pylon which stands high and weighs 175 tons.The British Journal of Nursing, pp. 189–190, 27 March 1920 The top of the block is carved into a cross and statue of a mother and child, sometimes interpreted as the Virgin and Child. The whole memorial is elevated on three steps. On the pedestal beneath the statue of Cavell is an inscription which reads: "Edith Cavell // Brussels // Dawn // October 12th 1915 // Patriotism is not enough // I must have no hatred or // bitterness for anyone." The last three lines of the inscription quote her comment to Reverend Stirling Gahan, an Anglican chaplain who was permitted to give her Holy Communion on the night before her execution. These words were initially left off, and added in 1924 at the request of the National Council of Women. The face of the granite block behind the statue of Cavell bears the inscription "Humanity", and higher up, below the Virgin and Child, "For King and Country". Other faces of the block bear the inscriptions, "Devotion", "Fortitude", and "Sacrifice". On the rear face of the block is a carving of a lion crushing a serpent, and higher up, the inscription, "Faithful until death". The memorial was unveiled by Queen Alexandra on 17 March 1920. It received a Grade II listing in 1970, and was upgraded to a Grade I listing in 2014. , English Heritage Other memorials Among other memorials to Cavell are one in Norwich, and one to Cavell and Marie Depage in Brussels. (Marie Depage was a Belgian nurse, and wife of Antoine Depage who founded the Berkendael Medical Institute; she died in the [[sinking of the RMS Lusitania|sinking of the liner RMS Lusitania]] in 1915.) File:Edith Cavell monument.JPG|Memorial to Cavell outside Norwich Cathedral File:Monument Cavell-Depage Bxl.JPG|Monument to Edith Cavell and Marie Depage in Brussels File:Edith_Cavell_Frampton.jpg|Bust by George Frampton in the Royal Academy See also * 1920 in art References Further reading * Weblinks * Karten * off. Info zum Platz * Fotos yelp Kategorie:London Kategorie:Person